The present invention relates to an image input system where a plurality of users can perform remote operation, and an image input control apparatus and method thereof.
As exemplified by a monitoring camera apparatus, there is a system available for remotely controlling an image input apparatus. In the apparatus of this type, the number of image input apparatuses is a lot larger than the number of users who control them. Therefore, there has not been a need to simultaneously control a single image input apparatus by plural users.
However, as the Internet has recently been widely used, there is an increasing demand to enable plural users to view an image inputted by a single image input apparatus, or enable plural users to simultaneously control the image input apparatus. In this case, a mechanism is necessary to manage a plurality of requests sent from remote locations to control the image input apparatus. Furthermore, in a case where a plurality of users attempt to control one image input apparatus, it is obvious that operational conflicts will occur among the plurality of users. Accordingly, it is necessary to appropriately manage and control a privilege to operate the image input apparatus.